polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:YugolsavDinar/How to be a Serb
Hey, it's cha-ching or YugoslavDinar here. Do you want to become a Serb? Do you want to explore the any traditions and culture? No and No? Good! Youve came to the right place! I will be teaching you the proper way of the Serb so that you can let you inner Serb shine! Let's begin: Number 1: Honk the horn 2 times after leaving someone house: This tradition was passed down generations to generations. When you leave your Baba's house, honk your horn two times as a way of saying goodbye. Number 2: Get used to cigarrette smoke: Beat it, there is always someone that will smoke, your faily memeber, friends. You will always sit next to them, and when they pull a cigarrette out, just get used to the smoke that comes out. Number 3: Scream at your phone when talking to someone: For some reason, Serbs think that you are deaf. The way they communicate is just genus. If a Serb calls you, try to get used to the screams. For some reason, they think you are deaf or have bad hearing. Number 4: Have Rakija for breakfast: We cannot let down the good taste of Rakija, drink it for breakfast! It's a tradition that has also been passed down generations to generations. Number 5: Novak Djokovic: Every Serbs favourite player, if Djokovic is playing, Serbs must know where he's playing, who he is playing against, what the championship is called, which city, what channel, what time he is playing etc. We need to know everything! Number 6:Eat bread with everything: When you bust out food, make sure you have bread by our side. No matter what you eat, you must eat bread ith it. Rice, Fish, Salad, Macaroni etc. Make sure you have white flour bread as this is the holiest bread that ever exsisted on our country. Number 7: Always say "Bre" 'Bre' is the most holiest and most important word in the Serbian language, this word is said at the beggining on the sentenc, at the end or both. Example: "Bre, where is my Rakije bre?" Number 8: When kolo is playing, scream "heeeeeya" This is the most loudest sond you'll ever hear in your whole life. If you go to a festival or slava, there is gonna be music. If Uzicko kolo or any other kolo plays, block your ears. You'll hear them scream "Heeeeeya!" Number 9: Kiss people on the cheek three times when greeting them: This is a tradition, when you go to someones house, kiss them on the cheek three times. You can also do this when youre leaving, it's aprreciation for them letting you a enter and them letting you have that Rakija. and Number 10: If you're feeling patriotic, hold three fingers up: This sign is the Serbian peace sign. This symbol is used to sho the Serbian culture. Everyone does it in pictures if they're feeling patriotic. Thank you for reading, now go out there nd be the amazing serb that you are. Ca-ching and bye Category:Blog posts